no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagasaki Conglomerate
The Nagasaki Conglomerate is centered in Japan and is a union of Asian Countries with the addition of New Zealand and Australia. Formed during the waning days of the Third World War the Nagasaki Conglomerate was formed as a bid to bring about peace after the Roslin Federation dragged Japan into the war against the United Korean State. It became a powerhouse and was at the forefront of technological achievements. More significantly was that until the Three Day War occurred the Roslin Federation and Nagasaki Conglomerate were in a cold war, that was about to go hot. History A peaceful Japan The Nagasaki conglomerate formed out of Japan and her allies during the Third World War. Japan had endeavored to remain neutral in the conflict, due to the proximity to the United Korean State which had expanded its territory into much of Asia. The Federation used Japan as a base of operations to launch an offensive into UKS territory when they had told the Japanese that these forces were solely for the safety of the Japanese people. Being dragged into the war the Japanese quickly noticed the very real threat of Nuclear Warfare, still refusing to get involved in in the Nuclear arms race when the UKS declared them a target the Japanese could no longer sit idly by as the world tore itself apart. Formation of the Conglomerate The Nagasaki Conglomerate officially formed on the site of the old Nagasaki Bombings in 2075, before joining the Third World War in 2076 joining the side of the Federation. Despite this many in the newly formed Conglomerate felt that they should remain on their own side, due to the fact that they got dragged into this war because of the Federations actions in launching forces from Japanese soil. Despite this, the Conglomerate decided to stay in the side of the Federation until the Nuclear fall of '78 on the European Confederacy. As the European Confederacy disbanded and the UKS surrendered to the Roslin Federation the Nagasaki Conglomerate turned it's attentions to the Nuclear Wasteland of Europe, diverting it's military into acting as a humanitarian force to help the survivors. The distrust between the Roslin Federation and Nagasaki Conglomerate was solidified. Cold War While both Nations took to building back themselves up after the end of the war the Nagasaki Conglomerate first had to solidify itself as a planetary powerhouse. Many of the accords and political agreements had been made in a time of war when banding together quickly had been the main goal, rather than making a solid treaty to bind the countries together. They formed under the Communist Leadership of Premiere Ando Tanjiro. Ando Tanjiro had become a major political power within the Nagasaki Conglomerate during the Three Day War, garnering the support of the Chinese, Thai, Indians and Malaysians (to name a few). With a strong political model for what the new wave of Communism could be within the modern world. There was some push-back from the Japanese people being a democratic nation however as the other parties began failing to produce results within the fledgling Nagasaki Conglomerate the One Communist party took control of Japan, and then the Nagasaki Conglomerate as a whole. Their first main focus was expanding their territory to try and gain as much influence as possible, spreading throughout Asia and into Australia and New Zealand they always took over using peaceful means rather than resorting to violence. Though reports in the West claimed that they were using less than legal methods, something that has never been proven. The highest point of controversy was the relief missions and efforts to bring the former United Korean State (Now separated back into it's founding countries) which was plagued with the destruction of war both on its infrastructure and economy, into the Conglomerate. The Federation saw this as a possible threat, fearing that the Nagasaki Conglomerate was aiming to build itself up to the brink of war. Causing both sides to increase the sizes of their respective military. While the Federation focused on making robust technology the Nagasaki focused on making more advanced technology, making leaps and bounds into the fields of cybernetic enhancements and robotics as well as medical technology. Taking the lead in fields such as cloning and human enhancement as the cold war pushed on they left the primitive technology of the Federation behind ready to punch their way into a new era. Three Day War When the Citadel was attacked indicating the start of the Three Day War the Nagasaki Conglomerate were testing their latest ship design, the Sirius. Designed with shielding and weapon systems far more advanced than those currently being used by the Federation the Sirius was the next step in the escalation between the two nations vying for control of the planet. As the Devastators tore through the solar system the Nagasaki Conglomerate gathered its forces above the majority of its landmass in order to protect itself from the threat, ignoring the pleas of both the Armani and the Martian Unity for help. However, when Admiral Roland Constantine broke out of Earth Orbit with the Federation fleet he convinced the commander of the Sirius to follow him to Mars in order to combat what was now an extinction level threat. The Sirius was lost in the battle but the results of the Three Day War resulted in a joint council the likes of which Humanity had never seen. The Second Wave As the Conglomerate joined the United Earth Council they worked on rebuilding, while bolstering their own defenses. While the Council insisted they shut down on human experimentation some projects like Project Daedalus still managed to survive in the shadows, experimenting on humans in order to make them weapons for the inevitable second wave of Devastators. Though upon seeing the size of the incoming second wave, they quickly decided to side with the Federations plans to build Arks in order to ensure that some of Humanity survived. Bringing their technological expertise to the table they designed computer systems, cybernetic enhancements, droids and the A.I. for the behemoths that would take humanity to their new worlds. While also being a major driving force to help the Federation perfect their hyperspace technology and construct the Eye of Thea so that the Arks could reach distances no jump drive could ever hope of attaining, to ensure that the Devastators didn't have a hope of following them. When it came to preparing the rest of the population for the war to come the Nagasaki took a unique approach. They didn't build bunkers instead they increased the output of their robotic factories and offered cybernetic enhancements to anyone willing to have them in order to try and make a sizable defense force under the threat of invasion. While at the same time Project Rebirth sought to transfer the mind of a living being into a computer, so that they could then be downloaded into a robotic body. Vast servers were built hidden with robotic factories, the plan was that the factories would activate years after the Devastators had left bringing humanity back in one form or another so that they could then work on rebuilding the human race using scientific methods. The low power requirements were their hope of remaining undetected and unhampered, however, the UEC found the project unethical and an abomination shutting it down. Government Local Government The Nagasaki has no real local Government in the forms of elections. Instead, Government officials are assigned to local areas to perform work, locals have no choice in who they get. Despite this, they rarely complain as the people assigned get the job done. National Government On a national level, the Premiere changes every five years to prevent the communist nation from becoming a dictatorship, while stringent controls are in place to ensure that the wealth and prosperity of the nation is kept with the people and doesn't benefit the elite. The Nagasaki Conglomerate and her parliament is known to have fewer corrupt officials than the Roslin Federation, Armani, and even the Martian Unity. The current Premiere is an Australian, Tony Sandow.Category:Faction Category:Government Category:Nagasaki Conglomerate Category:Conglomerate